Toi et Moi
by HellO-my-heart
Summary: Quand Drago passe du coté d'Harry, cela ne plaie ni a son père ni a Voldemort. Après une idylle plus sexuelle que amoureuse avec Harry, Drago se rapproche de Brook.Amour, sexe, humour, souffrance. LEMON SLASH
1. Chapitre 1

**HellO!**

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:****x-hellO-my-heart-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout.**

**Couple:Ca evolue au fil du temps.**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe...**

**J'ai TOTALEMENT réécris les chapitre 1 et 2 parce qu'ils étaient vraiment nul. **

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

« _Drago ?_ »Chuchota Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dors ? »

« Si je parle c'est que non je ne dort pas ! »Répondit Drago.

« Tu crois que s'était une bonne idée ? »Demanda furtivement Harry.

« Ecoute Potter, ne me dit pas que tu n'en n'avais pas envie! »

« Mais tu ne comprend pas, c'est nouveau pour moi ! »

Un silence s'installa.

Puis Harry reprit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, de »

« De quoi Potter ?! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assumer »Risqua Harry.

« Tu fais comme tu veux Potter »

« Tu pourrais m'appeler Harry, non ?!Après se qui vient de se passer ! »

« C'était bien ? » Interrogea Drago.

« … »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Si, j'ai aimé…mais je ne suis pas prés à le crier sur tout les toits. »

« Tu sais, je ne cris pas sur tout les toits mes relations sexuelles »

« Alors c'est tout se que je suis, une relation sexuelle ?! »S'énerva Harry.

« Je n'es jamais dis cela »

« Si on m'avait dis que je me retrouverais dans le lit de Drago Malefoy je ne l'aurais pas crus. »

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de nos 'relations' »Suggéra Drago.

« Ouai, j'y vais »

Harry se leva et s'habilla.

« Tu reviendras ? »Demanda Drago.

« Bien sûre » Harry lança un sourire à Drago puis sortie de la chambre.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le matin Hermione sauta sur Harry.

« Salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce tu fais la ? »Demanda t'elle.

« Salut Hermione, je vais à mon entraînement de Quidditch »

« Bien, et hier soir, tu étais ou ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? »

« Ah !il s'est passé un truc, aller Harry dis moi. »

« Viens se soir a 21h dans ma chambre, je te dirais tout ! »

« OK, a se soir »

Et Hermione laissa Harry en tête à tête avec le Quidditch.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« J'ai donnée RDV a Hermione se soir dans ma chambre »

« Tu v'as enfin la dépuceler ! »Se moqua Drago

« Tais toi, petite fouine très nerveuse » dit Harry en se moquant à son tour de Drago.

« Oooohh non, s'il te plais, ne m'appelle pas comme ça »supplie Drago.

« Je vais m'en faire une joie, petite fouine très nerveuse ! »

« Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te parle plus »Gémit Drago.

« Olala, Qu'est ce que tu es susceptible »

« Tu pourrais te faire pardonner » Dit Drago d'un air intéressé.

« Tient dons ?!Je me serais bien fais pardonner…mais j'ai rdv avec Hermione »

« Tu veux pas y aller plus tard ? »

« Non non non, au revoir mon chéri »

Sur ces mots, Harry sortie de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« TU FAIS QUOI ?! » Hurla Hermione.

« Je sort avec Drago »

Un air horrifier s'installa sur le visage d'Hermione.

« T'es malade, c'est ça ?!Ta pété un câble mon gas, faut te faire soigner »

« Allons Hermione, c'est pas la mort »assura Harry.

« PAS LA MORT ?!Écoute moi bien Harry, DRA-GO-MALE-FOY, le prince des Serpentard, un fils de mangemort. »

« Il est pas si méchant que ça, il est même très gentil »

« Ta couché avec ? »

« Ça te regarde pas ! »Répondit Harry.

« Et bah voila ! Ta couché avec, donc je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire »

« Non »

« Et Ron ? »

« Pas au courant » répondit Harry avec un sourire mal alèse.

« Moi je veux pas lui en parler »précisa Hermione.

« T'inquiète pas, je le ferais »

« Quand ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le plus tard possible »Ironisa Harry.

« Bien, je vais y aller »

« Ouai, à demain 'Mione. »

« A demain Harry »Elle esquissa un sourire puis sortie.

Harry réfléchit un moment et décida de parler de son "Idylle" à Ron demain.

Ensuite il décida de rejoindre Drago, histoire de se faire pardonner.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« Oh mon dieu, tu m'as offert un dieu du sexe »rit Drago.

« OH ! Je me sens flatté »se moqua Harry.

« Harry, loin de moi l'idée de te faire peur, mais si tu quitte ma chambre maintenant tu as de grande chance de tomber sur Rogue »

« Ouai et alors ? »

« Alors il est deux heures du mat', et il t'es interdis de te promener dans les couloirs la nuit »

« Et bien je pense que je vais rester ici »

« Cool ! Mais demain ? »Demanda Drago.

« Quoi demain ? »

« Et bien, demain quand tu v'as sortir de ma chambre tout les Serpentard vont être au courant, et surtout Pansy »

« Oh merde, avec elle, en cinq minutes tout poudlar va être au courant »

« SCOOP! Harry Potter est homo! » Rit Drago.

«Je suis pas homo! »

«D'accord !je suis un garçon, tu es un garçon, on a fait l'amour, chez moi tu es homo ! »Philosophât Drago.

« Oui et non, je suis déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille »

«Donc tu est bi ! »Déduis Drago.

« Oui c'est ça !je suis bi ! »

« Et bien tu vois tu l'assume déjà devant moi ! »Pouffa Drago.

« Tait toi et embrasse moi ! »

« Oh oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'embrassé un bi »Ironisa Drago.

Drago se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement.

* * *

**Voila pour le premiere chapitre, dite moi se que vous en pensez. :**

**x-hellO-my-heart-x**


	2. chapitre 2

**HellO!**

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:****x-hellO-my-heart-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout.**

**Couple:Ca evolue au fil du temps.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il est 10 h du mat' »

« Ouai et alors ? »

« ALORS LEVE TOI ! »

« Arg, pourriture --' »

Après 45 minutes à se pomponner, Harry fut enfin prêt.

« Bon t'es prêt, on sort ? »Demanda Drago.

« Ouai t'inquiète pas »

« Ah mais je m'inquiète pas, moua ! »

Harry s'approcha de Drago, lui prit la main t l'embrassa langoureusement.

« On peut y aller »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir traversé tout le château main dans la main, Harry et Drago s'arrêtèrent sur un banc dans le parc.

« Tu sais qu'on est le sujet de discussion de tout poudlar ?! »Dit Drago

« Oui je sais »

« HEY Harry ! »Cria Ron.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent pour voir arriver le rouquin vers eux.

Ron vint se placer devant Harry et Drago, il croisa les bras et pris un air sérieux.

« Dis moi Harry, t'aurais pas un truc a me dire ? »

« Bah justement !euh…comment dire, moi et Drago, non, Drago et moi »

Drago coupa la parole à Harry.

« On sort ensemble ! »

« Ça je sais, d'ailleurs tout poudlar et au courant ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire nerveux.

« Tu sais Harry, tu fais se que tu veux, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parle, parce que l'apprendre par Pansy Parkinson c'est pas cool du tout ! »

« Ah tu vois ! »Fit remarquer Drago.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Harry.

« Pansy Parkinson est une vrai commère ! »

« Oui » rit Harry.

« Et sinon…Tu n'as jamais rien éprouver pour moi ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas » ironisa Harry.

« A bon, bah ça va alors »

« Ça vous dirais pas d'aller manger ? »Demanda Drago.

« Si ! »Répondit Ron.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle.

* * *

**Et voila :**

**Laissez moi quelques Reviews please.**

**x-hellO-my-heart-x**


	3. Chapitre 3

**SOUL SOUL**

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,sexe,humour**

**Couple:Harry Potter //Drago Malefoy**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe,de souffrance**

**ce chapitre parle un peu plus de sexe, en fait plus ca va avancer et plus ca parlera de sexe.**

**pour ma defence lol: ok j'ai mis longtemps pour metre le chapitre 3, mais moi j'ai college la semaine alors c'est pas facile d'ecrire...en plus niveaux** **Reviews c'est pas top mais c'est pas grave enfin un pitit peu lol merci a ceux qui en on mis.**

**et j'ai desidé de mettre une "voie off" je crois que c'est comme sa qu'on dit.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre3:Amour,Sexe,Difference**

«Tout Poudlar est au courant !je te dis pas comment me regardait Rogue, je crois qu'il m'en veut de sortir avec son petit protégé ! »

« Rogue t'en a toujours voulut »

« M'ouais…et tes parents ils le savent ? »

« Oui et je peut te dire que ça ne leur plais pas ! »

« Ça se comprend »

« Déjà qu'ils n'acceptaient pas que je sois bi, savoir que je sortais avec toi les a achevé ! Mon père ne me parle plus, a part pour me dire 'passe moi le sel' ou 'va dans ta chambre fils indigne ou plutôt fille indigne !' enfin les connerie de mon père quant à ma mère, elle croit que je suis malade et me sort des trucs genre 'ne t'inquiète pas mon amours je vais te sortir de la !', quand elle a appris que j'était bi elle ma fait 'tu vois, tu est en pleine guérison', elle déraille complètement ! »

« N'empêche, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ensemble, qui aurait crut ça ?! »

«Sûrement pas nous ! »

« C'est clair ! »

« Quelle heure est t'il ? »

« 13h30 »

« On devrait descendre »

«Pourquoi ?on a cour dans 1heure »

«Ma cousine arrive aujourd'hui »

« Ta cousine ?! »

« Oui, ma cousine, elle a était transféré ici »

« Et elle fait partie des mauvais Malefoy ou des bons ? »

« Ta déjà vu des bon Malefoy ? »

« Oui ! Toi ! »

« Elle est comme moi, avant elle suivait ses parents maintenant elle a ses propre opinion ! »

« Ta couché avec ? »

« Pourquoi tu me pose ste question ?

« Répond ! »

«Oui !mais c'était pour faire plaisir à ma mère, elle fait tout pour me casé avec des filles alors moi et ma cousine on est sortie ensemble mais ça na pas marché, elle et moi somme meilleure amis et ça reste la »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Brook…Ses cheveux sont d'un brin magnifique, elle a les yeux d'un gris intense, elle est toujours habillé en noir, ses ongles sont recouverts d'un vernis noir, ses yeux sont entouré de maquillage noir, c'est une très belle fille en plus elle a une voie a couper le souffle, quand elle chante je me perd dans sa voie »

« Je crois que c'est elle en bas »

«Viens… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Toujours aussi jolie ! »

« Drago !tu ma manqué »

« Je te donne le droit de m'enlacer ! »

« Qui dis que j'en ai envie… »

« Approche débile ! »

« Tu as toujours était sentimental… »

« Comme toi »

« Et qui est ce beau jeune homme avec toi ? »

« Ce beau jeune homme s'appelle Harry et il est à moi ! »

« Alors c'est toi le fiancé de mon Dragichouné ?! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je suis enchanté de te connaître Harry, moi c'est brook »

«C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi »

« Bon allé, je vais te montrer ta chambre »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'est jolie ici »

« Tout est beau chez les Serpentars ! »

« Préjugé ! »

« C'est pas comme ça chez les Griffondors ! »

« Nan !c'est encore plus beau ! »

«Désolé de vous dérangez mais les Griffondors ont le droit de traîner chez les Serpentars ? »

« Ché pas !on s'est jamais posé la question »

« Comment ce fait il que tu est un piano dans ta chambre ? »

« C'est mon piano je ne m'en sépare jamais ! »

« Brook ?tu nous chante une chanson stp… »

« Ok »

«Viens Harry »

« Ça fais bizarre de te voir avec un gas dans tes bras ! »

« Tait toi et chante ! »

«……_Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain _

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?

Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began.

«Je t'avais dis quelle avait une voie magnifique… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le parc de Poudlar, une jeune fille couché dans l'herbe chantonnée quelque paroles en l'air quand un jeune homme vin la rejoindre

« _Pour nos puissantes querelles qui nous brûlèrent les ailes  
Nos tendresses officielles et nos fuites instinctives  
Pour ces instants mortels de vrai bonheur bordel !  
A contempler le ciel claquant d'étoiles furtives  
Pour ce grand firmament patiemment dessiné  
Et pour ce ciel vivant où nous nous sommes planqués  
Pour les nombreux tourments si souvent contournés  
Et pour tous les suivants où tu vas me manquer  
Je te quitte »_

Drago ce couchât à coté d'elle

« Tu la chante toujours ?! »

«Tu t'en souviens… ? »

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens, enfant tu la chantais toujours »

« En fait ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas chanté mais en te voyant j'ai pas pu m'en empêché »

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu la chante tout le temps »

« Je ne sais pas non plus…elle me plait »

« C'est bien que tu sois arrivé pendant les vacances »

« J'ai le don d'arriver quant il faut ! »

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas rentrais chez toi ? »

« Parce que je suis mieux ici, avec toi et Harry…et toi ? »

« Avec les tentions qu'il y a chez moi, non merci »

« Ton père… ? »

« Oui, il a du mal à accepter que je sois bi ! »

«Ton père est con ! »

« Ta trouvé ça toute seul ?! »

« Tu l'aime ? »

« Qui ça ?mon père ? »

« Nan…Harry »

« …je crois… »

« Tu crois ou tu est sur ? »

«Je m'entend bien avec lui…en fait j'ai peur de se qu'il pense »

« Il t'aime ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ?! »

« Je suis devenue très copine avec Hermione…si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Brook ! Amie avec une sang de bourbe…on aura tout vu ! »

« Tu sort bien avec Harry Potter »

« Tu as raison…pourquoi on résonnait comme ça ! »

« Parce que nos parents nous on toujours dis ça… 'Les sangs de bourbes faux pas les fréquenté' »

« Nos parents sont cons ! »

« Tu la dit…ta toujours pas répondue a ma question ! »

« Quelle question ?! »

« Harry ! Tu l'aime oui ou non ?! »

« OUI !!!Voila tes contente ! »

« Très !je remonte j'ai une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête je vais la jouer »

« Ok…A plus tard »

«A toute ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir passé toute sa soirée sur son piano, Brook décida qu'il était temps de montrer son travail à Drago,elle regarda son réveil qui affichait 23h45,Drago serait sûrement entrain de dormir mais il fallait quelle lui montre sa création.

Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement, entra, et la referma aussi doucement, quand elle se retourna elle devint de marbre, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle la paralysé.

Harry et Drago faisaient l'amour, brook les contemplait, quant à eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas.

Harry était en dessous de Drago qui le pénétrer doucement et faisait des va viens doux et délicat, les petits gémissements de Harry faisait frémir Brook.

Quand Drago décida d'ouvrit la bouche, il fit sursauté Brook.

« Tu compte rester la, ou tu nous rejoins ? »

Brook, toujours en les contemplant cherchait la poigné de la porte, quand elle la trouva elle sortie, traversa le petit couloir qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Drago, et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouvât allongé dans son lit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«_Choupinette_ »

« Hummmmmmmm.. »

« Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais c'est pas une raison pour dormir jusqu'à 11h…LEVE TOI !! »

«Hummm !!Drago…laisse moi…! »

« Tu es partie vite hier soir »

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester la à vous regardez ! »

« Tu aurais pus !de toute façon je n'aurais pas ouvert la bouche tu serais resté… »

« Oui…mais tu l'as ouverte… »

« Non mais ou est la brook que j'adoré ?celle qui n'avait aucun tabou, celle qui essayait tout, celle qui profitait de la vie ?! »

« S'il te plais arête, toi aussi tu as changé ! »

Drago retrouvant sont calme « on s'est perdue tout les deux… »

« On dirait… »

« En tous cas, tu sais que la prochaine fois… »

« Ouai…euh…je vais prendre ma douche, a toute ! »

« Ouais… »

* * *

**voili voulou!Reviews please**

**la suite...dans moin d'une semaine et la premiere chanson c'est Never-ending story de within temptation et la deuxieme c'est De toi a moi II d'olivia ruiz et je cherche un corecteur hihi!**

**pour le prochain chapitre je vais encore plus integrer le sexe donc ame sensible s'abstenir lool**


	4. chapitre 4

**SOUL SOUL**

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,sexe,humour**

**Couple:Harry Potter //Drago Malefoy**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe,de souffrance**

**Bonne Lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Après une bonne douche, et après une demie heure passait devant son miroir, brook décida de sortir de sa chambre.**

**Elle marchait doucement le long du petit couloir de sa chambre et de celle de Drago, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de tomber sur Harry et Drago, quand elle arriva à 1 mètre de la porte de Drago, elle entendit des vois s'approché puis la porte s'ouvrit, elle se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre mais elle se pris les pied dans un tapis, elle s'étala par terre de tout son long avec un bruit sourd. Drago et Harry accourairent vers elle.**

**« Ça va ? »**

**«Hummmm!!Niveau question débile, Harry tu arrive premier !j'ai l'air d'aller bien ! »**

**« Je me disais que tu était devenue adroite... »**

**« Ba non Drago !je suis toujours autant maladroite…aide moi a me lever stp »**

**« Viens la ! »**

**« Merci »**

**« Pourquoi tu courrais ? »**

**« Pour rien oublie…euh faut que j'aille dans ma chambre a+ »**

**« Euh ouai…a+ »**

**« C'est moi ou elle nous évite ? »**

**« Elle nous évite…tu crois qu'elle c'est fait mal ? »**

**«O non, elle a l'habitude, Brook ne tient pas bien sur ses pattes !elle tombe tout le temps »**

**« Ah… »**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**22h30, Harry et Drago rentrèrent tout les deux dans la chambre de Drago.**

**« Brook ?!Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »**

**« Il semblerai que j'ai changé d'avis… »**

**Brook s'approcha doucement de Drago, l'attrapa par le col puis le jeta sur le lit avant de se mettre a cheval sur lui, elle commença à l'embrassé langoureusement sous les yeux de Harry, puis elle se dégagea, plaqua Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa aussi langoureusement que Drago, puis elle poussa également Harry sur le lit.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient avec autant d'étonnement que de désir, Brook enleva son thee shirt avant de faire glisser sa jupe jusqu'à ses pieds, elle s'approcha doucement des garçons, et elle enleva délicatement les vêtements que ceux-ci portée.**

**L'attente pour les deux jeunes hommes était devenue trop longue et un manque de place se fit sentir dans leurs boxers, Brook laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'attaquer au boxer de Harry, elle passa astucieusement c'est deux index dans son boxer, un à droite et un autre à gauche, à se contact Harry frissonna et une fois son boxer enlevé, Brook déposa de multiple baiser sur son corps, d'abords dans son cou, puis sur son torse et pour finir de doux et légers baisers vinrent se poser sur son sexe, au contact de son sexe et des lèvres de Brook, Harry frissonna.**

**Brook vit que Drago ne tenait plus, elle décida donc de la lâcher le sexe de Harry pour aller s'occuper de Drago.**

**Elle répéta exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait effectués précédemment pour enlever le boxer de Harry, Drago gémie de plaisir quand Brook toucha le membre devenue dur depuis un moment,elle le caressait doucement et déposait de multiple baiser dessus.**

**Drago pris brook par le haut des bras puis la fit basculer sur le coté de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur elle, Brook ne manifesta aucune objection, Drago donna un doux baiser a Brook puis lui détacha son soutien gorge, impatient le jeune homme enleva le string aussi vite qu'il pu.**

**Drago fit un signe à Harry, celui-ci se leva et alla se placer derrière Drago, Brook ne réagie pas, elle était occupé à donner toute sorte de baiser au torse de Drago, Le jeune homme lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres et profita de se moment pour s'introduire en elle ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Drago faisait des vas et viens régulier et Brook sentait le plaisir monter en elle.**

**Drago fit un autre signe à Harry, celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Drago et le pénétra d'un coup, le jeune homme se contracta et arrêta ses vas et viens, Brook s'approcha de l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura « _Continue_ » Drago repris son rythme et Brook sentie le plaisir monté encore plus vite, Harry commença ses vas viens dans Drago en accélérant toujours le rythme se qui fit également accélérer Drago et Brook le sentie, elle était maintenant toute proche de l'extase et les deux jeunes homme aussi.**

**Une fois l'orgasme atteint Harry et Drago s'écroulèrent à coté de Brook et les trois jeunes gens ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brook se réveilla vers 7h30, elle n'aimait pas trop dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et se demanda pendant quelque seconde se qu'elle faisait dans la chambre de Drago, à sa droite Harry dormait paisiblement et à sa gauche Drago dormait aussi calmement que Harry, soudain Brook se souvint de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle donna un léger baiser sur la joue des deux jeunes hommes puis ramassa ses affaire.**

**Avant de sortir de la chambre, brook enfila son string et mis son soutient gorge.**

**Une fois dans le couloir elle se mit à courir de peur que quelqu'un la vois mais elle se dit que pour une fois, elle ne se prendrait pas les pieds dans le tapis.**

**Et pour une fois, Brook ne se pris pas les pieds dans le tapis mais dans les pieds d'une table, elle trébucha, tomba sur le sol froid et lança un juron digne d'une Brook.**

**Quand elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre, elle posa ses vêtements sur le lit et alla prendre une douche.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quand Harry et Drago se réveillèrent, ils remarquèrent tout les deux que Brook n'était pas la, pensant que la jeune femme regrettait sa nuit ils n'allèrent pas voir si elle était dans sa chambre.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8h45, dans la grande salle Harry et Drago prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Quand Brook arriva à la hauteur des deux jeunes hommes, elle leur déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'asseoir a coté d'eux.**

**« Bonjours mes amour ! »**

**« Bonjours toi ! »**

**« Tu sais que tu a la fâcheuse tendance à partir trop vite, c'est ma cicatrice qui te fait fuir ?! »**

**« Non…même quelle m'attire ! »**

**« Alors tu ne regrette rien ? » dit Drago d'une voie craintive**

**« Bah non !pourquoi toi oui ?! »**

**« Non…c'est juste que comme tu est partie vite se matin, on pensait que tu regrettais »**

**« Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde…à part ça ? »**

**« Il y a une sortie à pré-au-lard »**

**« Cool…on y va ? »**

**« Ok, au moins je pourrais vous trouver un cadeau de noël »**

**« Très bonne idée, on aura qu'a se séparer 1 heure, le temps de trouver un cadeau »**

**« Ok, ça me laissera le temps de trouver un cadeau digne d'un malefoy…en plus j'ai deux malefoy ! »**

**« Et bien nous on a un Potter si tu crois que c'est mieux ! »**

**« Moi pas être difficile ! »**

**« Et toi bien parler l'Angleterre ! »**

**Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à rire puis partirent en direction de pré-au-lard.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A quelle que kilomètre de Poudlar, dans un manoir des plus lugubre, une voie se fait entendre.**

**« Maître, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy souhaite s'entretenir avec votre Seigneurie »**

**La voie froide du lord se fit également entendre.**

**« Bien, dit leur d'entrer »**

**Severus et Lucius entrèrent, et firent leur révérence au lord**

**« Bien, que me vaut votre visite ? »**

**« Nous avons un sérieux. »Dit Severus d'une voie inquiétante**

**« Mon fils, Drago, c'est entiché du jeune Potter et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne veule point faire partie de votre élite maître, mais plutôt de celle de l'ordre du Phénix »**

**«En effet cela impose des complications à mes projet… »**

**Un long silence s'installa puis au bout de quelques minutes le Lord reprit la parole.**

**« Néanmoins, Lucius, tu a fais preuve de courage en dénonçant ton fils, et je t'en suis reconnaissant »**

**« Merci Maître »**

**« Bien, maintenant, HORS DE MA VU ! » Hurla le Lord**

**Les deux hommes refirent une révérence avant de partir à pas pressant.**

**Le Lord appela un elfe de maison et celui-ci arriva dans la seconde, et après deux ou trois révérences le lord prit la parole.**

**« Je veux que tu aille voir le bourreau à l'entrée des cachots, dis lui qu'il me faut un cellule de vide, n'importe laquelle et dit lui qu'il peut garder le prisonnier…Qu'il en fasse se qu'il veut ! »**

**« Bien maître »**

**L'elfe de maison disparut.**

**« Alors comme ça le fils Malefoy c'est entiché de Potter…je vais lui faire regretter cette décision »**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arriver à pré-au-lard, Brook, Drago et Harry se séparèrent le temps de trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde.**

**Ils s'étaient donnés RDV au trois balais, mais au bout d'une heure et demie, Brook n'était toujours pas la.**

**Drago et Harry l'attendaient patiemment dans le bar, mais s'inquiétant quand même un peu, Brook était une fille très ponctuelle.**

**Après 45 minutes de retard, Brook fit son entré dans le bar.**

**« Et bah quand même ! Tu est allé jusqu'en Roumanie ou quoi ?! » Lança Drago**

**« Désolé mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver des cadeaux à deux garçons »**

**« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de trouver un cadeaux à une fille ! »dit Harry en regardant Brook d'un air interrogateur.**

**« Bien sur que oui ! »**

**« Tu parle vous les filles… »**

**Drago coupa la parole à Harry « et si on rentrait ?! » Dit il d'une voie heureuse comme si Harry et Brook ne se disputaient point.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Une fois rentrée à poudlar, les trois jeunes gens allèrent déposer leurs achats dans leurs chambres puis redescendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre un chocolat chaud.**

**«Je crois que c'est les meilleures vacances que j'ai passé à poudlar »**

**«Et moi je crois que ça va être mon plus beau noël »dit Drago en regardant Harry amoureusement**

**«Pour nous trois ça va être un beau noël…c'est vrai, Harry n'a jamais eu de noël potable, toi Drago tu n'as jamais fêter noël et moi non plus. »**

**« On à pas les meilleure famille du monde… »Dit Drago d'un voie tristounette**

**« C'est sur… »**

**« Teint Dumbledore vient vers nous…c'est sur ment pour savoir si tu t'adapte bien a Poudlar »**

**« Ouai »**

**Quand le vieil homme arriva à la hauteur des trois jeunes gens, un silence s'imposa, puis Dumbledore prit la parole.**

**« Bonjours les enfants »**

**«Bonjours » lancèrent t'ils en même temps**

**« Drago, ton père t'attend dans le hall »**

**« D'accords professeur »**

**Drago donna une bise à Brook et un baiser sur la bouche à Harry, puis il se leva et disparut derrière les grandes portes.**

**« Brook, j'espère que tout se passe bien ici ? »**

**« A merveille professeur ! »**

**« Bien, alors si tout va bien je vais me retirer…Harry je suis content que toi et Drago soyez réunis… »**

**« Merci professeur, Au revoir »**

**«Au revoir »**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pendant se temps dans le hall.**

**« Drago, mon fils » Lucius prit son fils dans les bras »**

**« Père, que me vaut se geste d'affection ? »**

**« Un père a t'il besoin d'un prétexte pour enlacer son fils ? »**

**« Venant de toi je me méfies… »**

**« Bon, je vais être franc avec toi…je suis venue te parler de toi et Potter »**

**« Je m'en doutais ! »**

**«Tu ne comprend pas »**

**« Si je comprend très bien !je suis en age d'avoir mes propre décision, tu ne peux plus me contrôler alors ça t'agace! »**

**« J'ai peur pour toi… »**

**« Peur…Pour moi…mais de quoi a tu peur »**

**«Du Lord ! »**

**« Le Lord…mais il en a rien à foutre le Lord que je couche avec Potter ! »**

**« Justement non… »**

**« Putain mais parle un peu »**

**«NE ME PARLE PAS SUR SE TON !e plus je ne peux rien te dire…mais il faut que tu quitte Potter… »**

**« Déjà c'est Harry et en plus c'est tout se que tu a trouvé pour que je le quitte…tu est pathétique »**

**Drago disparut dans les nombreux escaliers qui montaient jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voldemort était assis comme à son habitude dans un grand siège de velours rouge telle le trône d'un grand roi car oui il était un grand roi, certes le roi des ténèbre mais un roi quand même.**

**Le Lord hurla un nom et un petit elfe de maison apparut devant lui, l'elfe fit trois révérences au Lord, le Lord le pointa avec sa baguette.**

**«**_ENDOLIRIS_ **»**

**Le petit elfe se tordit de douleur sur les pavés froids, puis le Lord releva sa baguette.**

**« Tu est bien trop lent, et je veux que tu descende plus bas dans tes révérences ! »**

**« Pardon maître »**

**« Bien, je veux que tu me trouve Lucius malefoy et Severus rogue »**

**« Oui maître »**

**Le petit elfe disparut dans un « ploc » laissant le Lord seul avec ses pensées obscures**

**

* * *

**

**Et voila le chapitre 4!**

**Vous l'avez remarqué ça parle de plus en plus de sexe et une histoire et en train de se formé, l'action arrive lol merci à ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews et ceux qui l'on pas encore fait, c'est le moment lool**

**Prochain chapitre dans moins d'une semaine. **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bijour!**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Désoulé pour le retard mais ces dernières semaines j'ai était très malade en plus de ça j'ai du rattraper les cours et travailler davantage (j'ai 8.4 de moyenne) et j'ai eu un sérieux manque d'inspiration, j'ai coincé sur la période noël alors du coup j'ai viré tout mon chapitre 5 et je l'ai réécris cette après midi. OK il n'est pas très long mais maintenant je suis relancé alors ça va aller plus vite.**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au review encore désoulé mais je vous dit un grand MERCI !!**

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,sexe,humour**

**Couple:Harry Potter //Drago Malefoy**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe,de souffrance**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Après une longue journée Brook rentra dans sa chambre, déposa ses vêtements sur le lit avant de rentrer dans sa salle de bain.

Elle rentra dans sa douche et alluma l'eau.

Brook adorait prendre des douches brûlante tout comme Drago.

Brook commença à chanter quant elle entendit un bruit, elle coupa l'eau, pris une serviette et sortie de sa douche.

Brook tourna la tête vers la porte qu'elle vu entre ouvert, elle s'en approcha mais une main vint sur poser sur sa bouche, puis une force la plaça contre le mur, elle vu distinctement le visage devant elle.

La main se retira.

« Qu'est ce tu fait la ? » Lança brook à moitié effrayer.

« Chutttttt »

Le jeune homme fit tomber la serviette de Brook, et parcouru son corps avec ses yeux.

Brook attrapa le jeune homme par le menton, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser violemment, elle le plaqua contre le lavabo et commença à défaire sa chemise.

_« Brook… »_

« Chuuuuutt »

Il la pris part la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre, d'un geste il fit tomber Brook sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

Le jeune homme parcouru le corps de Brook avec sa main, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il donnait de doux baiser sur le ventre de Brook et à chaque baiser sur son corps, elle ressentait un intense frisson et laissait échapper un petit gémissement.

Le jeune homme se releva et se déshabilla complètement.

Il s'approcha doucement de Brook puis dans un geste doux il s'introduit en elle.

Brook se cambra, le plaisir était tellement fort qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme faisait des vas viens de plus en plus fort comme le plaisir de Brook.

La jeune femme s'accrochait au doux cheveux de son amant puis après de long gémissement, qu'elle que coups d'ongles, elle sentie l'orgasme monter en elle.

Le jeune homme se retira, et se coucha à coté d'elle.

Elle se lova contre lui et ferma les yeux.

_« Drago… »_

_« Chuuuttt »_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui on est le 3 janvier, c'est la rentrer, je regarde nostalgique les autre élève rentrer dans poudlar._

_Noël c'est bien passé, ma nuit avec Drago a était merveilleuse et à chaque fois que je vais prendre ma douche j'imagine que ça recommence…j'en ai tellement envie peut être est-ce à moi de faire le premier pas. _

_Peut être…_

Brook ferma son journal et descendis dans la salle commune remplie des élèves revenants de leurs vacances.

Ils rigolaient tous, Brook afficha un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Elle fini par en avoir marre de tout ces rire et cris de joie, elle se leva et sortie dans le couloir mais la encore il y avait trop de monde et trop de joie, elle se mit donc à courir, courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Elle fini par s'arrêter dans le parc devant le lac glacé par l'hiver, et la, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage elle laissa couler sur ses joue toute sa peine et son mal être, elle pleurait, pleurait sans s'arrêter…

Puis la nuit tomba et elle commença à avoir froid mais rien ne pourrait la faire bouger en tous cas pas le froid, elle pleurait toujours puis elle fini par fermer les yeux.

Elle entendit le petit bruit qu'elle espérait tant entendre, mais croyant à une hallucination elle ne bougea pas.

Puis deux bras vinrent l'entourer, elle se lova contre le corps chaud qui était couché derrière elle.

Il positionna sa cape comme une couverture sur Brook et lui de façon a ne pas avoir froid.

L'orage se fit entendre et Brook se colla encore plus au corps de Drago.

Lui ne cherchait pas à la consoler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il voulait juste la réchauffer et lui donner le plus d'amour possible.

Brook arrêta de pleurer et ce retourna de façon à être en face de Drago, Ils se regardaient dans les yeux puis Brook donna un baiser à Drago avant de relever la cape et de partir en direction du château.

Drago ce leva également et couru vers Brook, il attrapa la main de Brook et la força à ce retourner.

« Putain Brook! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux de Brook se remplir d'eau « Je…je crois…non oublie… »

Elle se dégagea et se mit à courir vers les portes du château mais Drago l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur du château.

_« Brook… »_

Brook entre deux sanglots « laisse…moi… »

« Nan je te laisserais pas ! »

« Je crois…non…je suis sur que…heu… »

« … »

« Je t'aime ! »

* * *

Voila! Je sais ces court mais je vais metre le chapitre 6 le plus vite possible et oubliez pas de me laisser des Review!héhé!


	6. chapitre 6

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,s****exe,humour**

**Couple:hum...**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe,de souffrance**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Après cette déclaration très peu attendue Drago lâcha les bras de Brook, ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, la pluie tombait sur leurs visages se mélangent au larme de Brook puis elle détourna son regard et s'enfuit.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**« Debout ! »**

**« Humm… »**

**Brook ouvrir les yeux difficilement en poussant des petits grognements.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »**

**« Bah…je viens te voir ! »**

**« Humm »**

**Brook s'enfoui sous les couvertures.**

**« Quoi ! Tu m'as pas vu depuis 2 semaines et la seul chose que t'a à dire c'est hum ! »**

**« Hermioneeeeuh ! » dit Brook en sortant sa tête des couvertures.**

**« Quoiiieuh ?! »**

**«** _J'ai dis à Drago que je l'aimais**…**_** »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« J'ai dis à Drago que je l'aimais. »**

**« Quand ça ? »**

**« Hier soir… » **

**« Ah !et… »**

**« Et rien du tout…je me suis enfuis. »**

**« C'est pas intelligent ça ! »**

**« Je sais, ça va ! »**

**« T'aurais pu attendre sa réponse ! »**

**« Hermione…il est gay ! » dit elle avec un regard d'incompréhension envers son amie.**

**« Tu m'apprends rien la !mais peut être que… »**

**« Peut être que rien du tout ! » Brook se leva et rejoint la salle de bain, fermant la porte au nez d'Hermione.**

**« Merci ! » cria Hermione à Brook.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Après une bonne douche et un passage devant son miroir, Brook ne pris point la peine de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et fila vers les cachots avec 1 heure d'avance pour son cour de potion.**

**Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Brook attendait devant la salle de potion et elle commençait à trouver le temps long quand soudain la porte sur laquelle elle s'appuyait s'ouvrit la faisant basculer en arrière mais deux bras la rattrapèrent.**

**« Miss Malefoy… que faite vous ici à cette heure ? »**

**Brook se dégagea des bras de Rogue.**

**« Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors je suis venu en avance »**

**« Eh bien rentrez, vous n'allez quand même pas rester derrière la porte »**

**Brook pris ses affaires, rentra dans la salle et s'assis devant le bureau de Rogue. Elle sortie quelque livre puis plongea son regard sur la chaise vide a coté d'elle.**

**« Miss, je vous laisse 2 minutes j'ai quelque ingrédients à aller chercher »**

**« D'accord »Brook ne leva pas les yeux de la chaise vide.**

**Rogue partie, elle se leva et s'approchât de la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et en profitât pour également ouvrir le volet.**

**Un petit brin d'air vint se poser sur son visage puis elle se colla au mur juste à coté, fixant son regard sur les tribunes du terrain de Quiddicht.**

**« Was Hast Du Mit Meinem Herz Getan ? » (Ndla : Qu'as-tu Fais Avec Mon Coeur ?)**

**« Зачем любовь коснулась нас (Ndla : Pourquoi l'amour nous émouvait ?)**

**Зачем я плачу в первый раз ( Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure pour la première fois ?)**

**Зачем хочу тебя сейчас (Pourquoi est-ce que je te veux maintenant ?)**

**Nе знаю » Je ne sais pas»**

**« On parle comme ça dans ton pays ? »**

**Brook sursauta, se retourna et se retrouvât nez à nez avec Drago.**

**«Que…qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »**

**« J'avais pas faim »**

**« Oh… »**

**« Tu sais… »**

**Brook lui coupa la parole « je sais…tu est gay, tu aime Harry bla bla bla ! »**

**« Heu…pas exactement… »**

**La porte claqua et le volet se referma d'un coup sec.**

**« Monsieur et Miss Malefoy, sachez que je ne fais pas garderie ! »**

**« Désolé professeur, vous savez… »**

**Drago coupa la parole à Brook**

**« On va s'en aller et on reviendra quand ce sera l'heure. »**

**Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Brook de réagir que déjà ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille.**

**« Pourquoi on est la ? »**

**« Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle ! »**

**« Je t'aime…il n'y a rien d'autre à dire de plus… » Des gouttes argenté s'échappèrent des yeux de Brook.**

**« Mais…mais moi aussi je t'aime, mais c'est compliqué…il y a toi, Harry, mon père et la guerre… »**

**« Quand on a fais l'amour… »**

**« Tout était bien plus simple »**

**« Il y avait toi et puis moi et rien d'autre… »**

**« Brook… »**

**Brook sourit et donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amour avant de se déshabiller complètement.**

**« Qu'est-ce que... »Balbutia Drago en regardant Brook avec un regard d'incompréhension.**

**« J'essayais de retrouver le moment ou on était si bien…»**

* * *

**bon c'est pas super long, merci pour toute les reviews j'y repondrais se soir ( la je vais au ciné)**

**sinon je sais je coupe toujours la ou il faut pas mais j'adore...sourire sadique**

**j'ai mis de l'allemand et du russe parce que Brook vient de la bas et y a les trad juste à coté, j'aime bien melanger plusieur langue. le russe c'est une chanson des T.A.T.U. et l'allemand c'est le titre d'une chanson de RAMMSTEIN.**

**voila Review please je tient à dire que c'est vos review qui m'on donné envie de continuer surtout la derniere lool**

**x-citrOn-rOuge-x**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,s****exe,humour,action.**

**Couple:hum...z'avez qu'a lire!**

**Avertissement:l'histoire contient des relations homosexuel, je parle de également de sexe...**

**Pardon:je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas postée mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration,**

**en plus je suis malade et une personne de ma famille aussi,**

**et en plus pendant un petit moment je n'es plus eu internet,MAIS j'ai survecu héhé!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**« Heu…Brook ces pas une bonne idée »**

**Brook s'approcha de Drago et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

**«** _Tu en es sur_** »**

**« Heu… » C'est à ce moment que Drago commençât à faire de l'apnée**

**« Tu sais, les gens normaux respire… »**

**« … »**

**Brook se recula et plongea ses yeux dans se de Drago**

**« Cela me déplairait de faire l'amour à un cadavre… »**

**Drago s'approcha des lèvres de Brook lui déposent a doux baiser.**

**Quant à la jeune femme, elle embrassa son amant langoureusement avant de le déshabiller complètement.**

**« Brook…on n'a pas le temps » dit le beau blond entre deux baisers**

**« Mais si ! »**

**Et effectivement ils n'avaient pas le temps, après leurs ébats amoureux, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient déjà en retard de 10 minutes.**

**Brook et Drago se rhabillèrent en vitesse puis parcourue les couloirs de Poudlar aussi vite que possible. Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle de potion avec 15 minutes de retard.**

**« Monsieur et mademoiselle Malefoy… »Dit Rogue d'une voie très douce (1) mais cela changea vite.**

**« En avance puis en retard! Vous vous jouer de moi ?! »**

**Ni Brook, ni Drago ne répondirent.**

**« La prochaine fois vous pratiquerez vos ébats amoureux APRES mon cour ! »**

**Brook baissa les yeux vers Drago, rougis puis un petit sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.**

**La voie de Rogue se radoucie et pris un ton moqueur.**

**« Heureusement que vous n'êtes cousin que par alliance…on pourrait croire à de l'inceste…BIEN MAINTENANT ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR ! »**

**Drago et Brook allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles.**

**« Ho! J'oubliais…vous viendrez en retenue se soir ! »**

**Au cour de ces deux heures, Rogue donna une retenue à Harry pour avoir fais tomber ses ingrédients, une à Hermione pour avoir pris la parole sans y être autorisée et une à Ron pour s'être endormie.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A se moment même au château de Voldemort.**

**« Kleine !viens ici ! »**

**Un petit elfe arriva en courant.**

**« Oui maître… » Dit il tout en faisant sa révérence**

**« Les cachots sont prêt ? »**

**« Oui maître »**

**« Bien…très bien » un sourire machiavélique s'installa sur son visage.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Le soir même, Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent devant la porte des cachots.**

**« Ou sont Brook et Drago ? » demanda Ron**

**« J'en ai carrément aucune idée… » Répondit Hermione**

**« Bon aller Harry, frappe »**

**Harry s'exécutât et frappa à la porte.**

**« ENTREE »**

**Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres et ils furent tous étonnés de voir Ginny assise à l'une des tables. Tous auraient bien voulus savoir pourquoi elle était là, mais aucun d'eux n'eux l'audace d'ouvrir la bouche.**

**« Asseyez vous ! »**

**Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent le plus vite possible.**

**« Bien…ou sont Brook et Harry ?» siffla Rogue**

**Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment puis Hermione se décida à répondre.**

**« Heu…nous ne savons pas où ils sont… »Dit elle en baissant les yeux**

**« Vous ne savez pas… »Dit Rogue d'un ton amusé**

**« Non… » Répondirent ils en même temps.**

**« COMMENT ÇA, VOUS NE SAVAIS PAS ! » rugit Rogue**

**« On ne les a pas vus depuis un moment » dit Harry.**

**« Bien… je m'occuperais de ces deux l'a un peu plus tard, quant à vous, vous effectuerez leur travail ! »**

**« Je vais les tuer » chuchota Ron à Hermione.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Brook, on peut entendre les Fall out boy a fond, et on peut également voir deux malades mental en sous vêtement, chanter danser et surtout faire les fous.**

**« VAS Y Brook! CHANTEEEEEEE! »**

**« When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you. »**

**«OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »**

**«VAS Y BEBE! LANCE LA CHANTILLY! »**

**Drago attrapa la chantilly et la lança à Brook qui s'empressa dans mettre partout sur son amant.**

**«NAN ! BROOK ! ARETTE ! AHHHHHHHHH ! »**

**«PETER DE RIRE ! »**

**«AAAAAHHHHHH JE ME DISSOUS»**

**Brook était affalé sur le lit et riait a nan plus finir. Quant à Drago, il faisait le con sur le sol, foutant de la chantilly de partout.**

**Soudain la musique se coupa, c'était Blaise qui n'en pouvait plus de tout se vacarme.**

**« Hé ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! »**

**« Il est neuf heures du soir ! Y en a qui bosse ! »**

**«Ah bon ! Qui ? »Lança Brook a Blaise d'une voie moqueuse.**

**« MOI ! »**

**Drago ne laissa pas le temps de répondre a Brook « Quelle heure il est ? » dit il d'une voie choquée**

**« Neuf heure…Pourquoi ? »**

**« Merde !!!! » lancèrent Brook et Drago en même temps**

**Ils s'habillèrent le plus vite possible et encore une fois ils traversèrent le château à une vitesse fulgurante.**

**Arrivée vers le hall, Brook entendit des voix, elle attrapa Drago de façon à le faire tomber au sol, elle se baissa également.**

**« QUES-CE »Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Brook lui avait déjà collé sa main sur sa bouche.**

**«** _Tait toi !_** » Ordonna Brook**

**«** _Quoi encore ?_** »**

**«** _La regarde…_** »Brook montra du doigt, un groupe de gens réuni au milieu du hall.**

**«** _C'est qui ça ?!_ **»**

**«** _Je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas vêtue de la sorte, ils ne sont pas là pour déboucher les chiottes…_** »**

**«** _C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !_** »**

**«** _J'entend pas ce qu'ils disent, tait toi !_** »**

**« Bonjours ! »**

**Brook et Drago décolèrent leur visage du groupe et le levèrent pour voir une femme, Brune avec de grands yeux bleus.**

**« Maman ! »**

**« STUPEFIX »**

**Une lumière rouge éclata.**

**« Vous pourriez faire attention ! »Dit la femme au groupe d'inconnue tout en montrant de sa baguette Brook et Drago figés au sol.**

**Un homme s'avança, il retira sa capuche, c'était un homme massif, le regard oblique, les traits étrangement de travers.**

**«Ayaline…que nous vaut cette visite ? »**

**La femme enjambas les corps et entreprit de descendre les escaliers.**

**« Eh bien, Voldemort ma contacté se soir, et ma demandé de surveiller les opérations…Il ne doit pas avoir confiance en vous ! »**

**Dit elle avec ardeur et prétention.**

**Un autre homme s'approcha.**

**« Nous n'avons pas besoin de Toi ! »Lança t'il violemment.**

**Ayaline se retourna et regarda les corps des Brook et Drago. «Je crois que si. »**

**L'homme poussa un grognement.**

**« Allons, allons, Je t'es connu plus doux Greiback…Tu mange trop de viande mon cher amis. »**

**Puis se fus au tour de Lucius et de Bellatrix de s'approcher.**

**« Tient ! Mon cher beau frère…Comment va tu ? »**

**« Bien, merci. Il faudrait peut être y aller. »**

**« Oui, bien sur. Vous deux ! »Dit elle en désignant deux homme du ressemblance frappante avec Greiback.**

**« Ramenez les corps de ma fille et de son cousin au Manoir ! »**

**« Bien, Madame ! »**

**Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent pendant que le groupe se dirigea vers les cachots.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**« Mademoiselle Weasley ! Veuillez accélérer ! »**

**« Ouiiiiii, monsieur. »**

**Soudain la porte s'ouvrir dans un claquement laissant échapper un bruit sourd.**

**« STUPEFIX »Lança Ayaline sur Hermione la faisant tomber au sol, inerte.**

**Des stupéfix volaient un peu partout rendent les élèves inconscient.**

**Ayaline enjambas les corps et arrivât devant Rogue.**

**« C'était une bonne idée de leur enlever leurs baguettes ! »**

**« Ayaline…Je suis ravie de te revoir ! »**

**« Moi de même ! »**

**« Bien! Ramenez les corps au Manoir ! » Ordonna Lucius.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**« Il sont mignon… » Dit Ayaline a Lucius en montrant Ron, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Brook et Ginny dans leur cellule.**

**« Réveiller les… »**

**« ENNERVATUM » Ayaline lança ce sort a chacun des élèves sauf Drago et Brook**

**« On est ou la ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.**

**« Je…je ne sais pas… »Répondit il avant de se tourner vers les barreaux et d'apercevoir Ayaline et Lucius.**

**« VOUS ! » dit il en se levant et en s'avançant vers Lucius.**

**« C'est vous ! Où somme nous ? Que nous voulez vous ?! »**

**« Allons mon jeunes homme, autant de question cela devient impolie ! » lança Ayaline d'un ton très décontracté.**

**« Ha…Harry »Dit Ron d'une voie peureuse**

**« Quoi ? » dit le brun en se retournant.**

**Ron montra Drago et Brook encore figea.**

**« Que leur avait vous fait ?! »**

**« Tient ! Je les avais oubliés ! »Lança Ayaline.**

**« Mon fils et ta fille…Ils n'ont que se qu'il mérite ! ENNERVATUM ! »**

**Drago se réveilla en un sursaut tendit que Brook pris une grande bouffée d'air.**

**Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur Ayaline.**

**« Maman… »**

**« Tient, tu te souviens de moi ! »**

**« Comment ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! »**

**« En tous cas les règles de politesse tu les a oubliée ! Depuis quand me tutoie tu ?! »**

**« Depuis que je te méprise ! »**

**« Tu me méprise ?!Lucius tu entend cela…elle me méprise ! »Dit elle en rigolant.**

**« Viens Ayaline…laissons les seul. »**

**Ayaline et Lucius s'éloignèrent disparaissant dans la pénombre.**

**« Je n'y crois pas ! Ma propre mère ! »**

**« Eh mon père aussi… »**

**« Nan mais ton père, c'est…c'est habituel mais ma mère ! »**

**« Que veux tu… »**

**« Moi je veux sortir d'ici » interrompit Ginny.**

**« Je crois qu'on a tous envie de sortir d'ici. » souffla Hermione.**

**« Tu m'as l'air bien décontractée ! »Souligna Ron.**

**« Je vois pas l'utilité de paniquer »**

**« Moi j'en vois une ! »Protestât Ron. « On est coincés ici, et en plus de ça on est entourés de mangemort »**

**« Bon Ron, évite d'affoler tout le monde » Dit Harry.**

**« Je sais ou on est… » Interrompit Drago.**

**« A bon ?! » Lança Ginny**

**« On est chez moi… »**

**« Chez toi ?Au manoir ? » Demanda Harry**

**« Oui, tu vois Harry mon père t'aime bien, il t'as laissé venir a la maison ! »Ironisa Drago**

**« HAhaha…C'est pas drôle du tout ! »**

**« C'est pour lui que ça doit pas être drôle ! Un fils bisexuel qui en plus de ça couche avec Harry Potter… »**

**« Tu v'as pas le plaindre ?!Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui nous à emmener ici ! »**

**« Et sa mère aussi » Dit Ginny en montrant Brook.**

**Un long silence s'installa dans la cellule.**

**« On pourrait en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair… »Proposa Brook.**

**« Quelle chose ?! » Demanda Drago**

**« Bah…On sort ensemble oui ou non ? »**

**« Je sais pas…Harry ? »**

**« Eu moi…Je…enfin…je crois que j'aime…Ginny… »**

**« Et bah voila ! C'est réglé, Moi avec Drago, Ginny avec Harry ! »**

**« Y a un truc qui me chatouille… » Intervint Hermione**

**«Quoi ? »Demanda Brook. **

**« Toi et Drago, vous êtes cousin, c'est pas de l'inceste ? » **

**« Non, parce que Drago et moi n'avons aucun lien de sang, en fait le frère du père de Drago et juste mon beau père, ma mère c'est mariée avec quand j'avais 1 ans » **

**« Ah ok, je comprend mieux » **

**« Moi je trouve ça compliqué » **

**« Ronnnnnnn ! »Dirent ils en même temps. **

**« Bon assez parlé, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici » **

**« C'est ton manoir, tu devrais savoir comment on sort » insinua Ron **

**« Bah non ! C'est pas mon trip de me promener dans les cachots ! » S'enerva Drago **

**« Les garçons, du calme, s'énerver de sert a rien » **

**« Hermione a raison, on va bien se rendre compte de notre absence à poudlar » Fit remarquer Harry. **

**« J'espère qu'ils v'ont vite s'en rendre compte »Pria Ron.**

* * *

**Voila! Bon c'est les vacances, ça me laisse du temps pour écrire.**

**Je chercher toujours quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes et peut être écrire avec moi.**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI pour les review!**

**j'ai expliqué pour les histoire d'inceste, c'est ça d'ecrire au fil de la plume, héhé.**

**musique:Fall out boy- 'le titre quand je l'aurais retrouvé héhé)**


	8. chapitre 8

HellO!

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,s****exe,humour,action.**

**Couple:hum...z'avez qu'a lire!**

**Pardon:je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas postée mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration,**

**puis j'ai eu des problemes familliale.**

**MERCI! pour les reviews que vous me laissez,et merci de lire mon histoire.**

**Je suis déjà entrin d'ecrire le chapitre 9.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain dans la salle de cour de McGonagall. 

«Lavande Brown ? »

« Présente ! »

« Seamus Finnigan ? »

« Présent ! »

« Harry Potter ? »

Un silence s'installa.

« Harry Potter? »

« Ron Weasley? »

« Mais ou sont ils ? »

« Madame ! Il manque également Hermione »Fit remarquer Dean.

« Bien, attendais moi ici, je vais voir le directeur »

McGonagall sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy.

« J'ai mal à la tête » se plaignit Brook.

« Et moi j'ai faim » Ajouta Ginny.

« Et moi je voudrais bien que vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre »Souligna Hermione.

« Je crois qu'on est pas fait pour vivre tous ensemble dans 6 mètres carrés»insinua Ron.

« C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soit pas encore venu nous voir »avança Drago.

Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre au loing.

« Je crois que tu a parlé trop vite »fit remarquer Brook avant de se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

« Ils vont sûrement me prendre moi, je vous interdit de vous mettre au milieux ! »Ordonna Drago.

Les bruit de pas s'intensifièrent puis Ayaline et Lucius sortirent de l'ombre.

« Comme ils sont mignon » se moqua Lucius.

« Pauvre gamin misérable»Dit Ayaline sur un ton méprisant.

« Je crois que sa vient de ma mère »Défia Brook.

« Oh, tu peux me défiais autant que tu veux, je te le ferais payer ! »

« Drago amène toi ! »Ordonna Lucius à son fil.

Drago se leva se défaisant de l'emprise de Brook.

Lucius ouvrit la cellule et Drago s'approcha de son père.

Celui-ci regarda fixement son père dans les yeux.

Lucius pris sa baguette mais Brook se jeta à son bras.

« Je vous en pris ne lui faite pas de mal »implora t'elle.

Lucius regarda Brook d'un air méprisant alors que sa mère lui fit une remarque.

« L'amour ta rendu bien bête ma pauvre fille »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu viens aussi »

Lucius referma le cachot et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie d'Ayaline, Brook et Drago.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Au même moment à Poudlar, McGonagall entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Asseyez vous »

« McGonagall s'exécuta »

« Alors Minerva, que me vaut votre visite ? »

« Et bien, Potter, Weasley et Granger ne sont pas présent et je me demande s'il ne leur est pas arrivé quelque chose »

Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit pendant un moment puis McGonagall reprit la parole.

« Professeur ? Il y a un problème ? »Demanda McGonagall inquiète.

« On ma signalé se matin même la disparition de Ginny Weasley, une de ses amie la vue partie hier soir pour sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue et depuis elle ne la pas revue »

« Vous pensez qu'ils leurs ai arrivés quelque chose ? »

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Oui »répondit Dumbledore.

Blaise Zabini entra dans le bureau.

« Monsieur Zabini, que voulez vous ? »

« Cela fais bientôt 30 minutes que ma classe et moi devrions avoir cour de potion mais le professeur Rogue n'est pas la »

« Blaise, a tu vus Drago se matin ? »Demanda Dumbledore.

« Justement non, je ne les pas vu depuis hier soir »

« Bien, suivez moi »

Il se leva.McGonagall en fit de même et tout deux suivirent Dumbledore

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pendant se temps, Ayaline, Lucius Drago et Brook se dirigent vers la grande salle du manoir.

« Tu nous emmène dans la salle à manger, on se fais une bouffe et on oublie tout »dit Drago.

« Commence par oublier ton arrogance et ton langage »Répondit Lucius.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Drago et Brook avancèrent jusqu'au milieux.

« Alors mon fils, tu as voulu jouer au plus fort ?!Tu v'as le regretter »Dit Lucius en lançant un regard noir a son fils.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dumbledore, McGonagall et zabini se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Arrivé devant la salle de cour de potion, McGonagall demanda au élevé de ce rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Alohomora »Lança Dumbledore sur la serrure.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, Dumbledore suivit de McGonagall entrèrent dans la salle.

La salle était dévastée, les chaises étaient tombées, des flacons de potion étaient cassés.

Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall.

« Minerva,Convoqué l'ordre du phénix »

* * *

**Voila! J'espere que ça vous avez aimés, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis déjà entrin d'ecrire le chapitre 9.**

**Donc la suite bientot!**

**A vos Reviews!**


	9. Chapitre 9

HellO!

**Titre:Toi et Moi**

**Auteur:x-citrOn-rOuge-x**

**Genre:un peu de tout,amour,s****exe,humour,action.**

**Couple:hum...z'avez qu'a lire!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

1 heure était passée, maintenant Lucius et trois ou quatre mangemort ramenèrent Drago et Brook dans leur cellule.

Lucius ouvrit la porte du cachot et y jeta Brook qui atterrit dans les bras d'Harry, puis se fut au tour de Drago qui alla s'écraser contre le sol froid et dur.

Brook, toujours dans le bras d'Harry pleurais toutes les larmes de son corps, puis elle se retourna d'un geste vif et se rapprocha de Drago.

Elle articula entre deux sanglots quelques mots.

« Drago…Drago je te demande pardon »

Hermione s'approcha de Drago pour essayer de le soigner quant à Brook et retourna s'échouait dans les bras de Harry.

10 minutes après, un elfe de maison vint soigner Drago, il avait de multiple plaie sur le corps, toute plus profonde les une que les autres.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Au même moment au 12, square Grimmaurd.

« Comment ça enlever ?! »Demanda Molly Weasley la larme à l'oeil.

« Et bien, il s'emblerait que le professeur Rogue et participé a leur enlèvement. »Expliqua lentement Dumbledore.

« Quel fumier ! J'aurais du l'étripé quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »S'énerva Sirius.

« Allons allons, Sirius »Dit Dumbledore.

« Et vous savez ou ils sont ? »Demanda Tonk.

« Et bien, grâce à une source sure, je peux vous dire qu'ils sont au manoir Malefoy »Répondit Dumbledore.

« Source sure ? »Se méfia Sirius.

« Oui, je voudrais vous présentez Miss Parkinson, fille de mangemort. »Dit Dumbledore sur un ton très calme.

Tous étudièrent la jeune fille, elle n'avait rien d'une fille de mangemort.

Elle avait une peau très blanche, des trais fin.

Depuis peu, elle s'était laisser pousser les cheveux et cela lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Effectivement, Miss Parkinson va nous aider à les libérer »

« Bien, nous lui faisons confiance »Affirma Tonk.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? »Demanda Sirius.

« Et bien miss Parkinson va se rendre au manoir Malefoy, pour commencer elle va repérer leur emplacement, puis elle reviendra avec un portoloin, les dirigent automatiquement à Poudlar »Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Ça ma l'air facile, un peu trop même… »Dit Molly.

« Nous pouvons toujours essayer, Alors on commence quand ?! »Demanda Tonk.

« Le plus tôt possible bien sure »Répondit Dumbledore.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Drago était endormie dans les bras de Brook qui le berçait tout en lui glissant des mots doux a l'oreille.

« A votre avis, ça fais combien de temps qu'on est la ? » demanda Harry.

« Je dirais trois jours » Déduit Hermione.

Puis des bruits de pas se fit entendre, ils étaient moins lourds que d'habitude, puis une petite silhouette se fit enfin voir.

Elle avait un gâteau dans la main, puis elle s'approcha de la cellule.

« Pansy Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! » Questionna Brook.

« Tu me fais pitié… »Méprisa Pansy.

Brook posa doucement la tête de son ange sur les genoux d'Harry puis à son tour elle s'approcha des barreaux.

«Salle petite conne… »Dit Brook.

Pansy se rapprocha de Brook et se mit à chuchoter.

_« C'est Dumbledore qui m'envois, je suis la pour vous faire sortir »_

«Salle petite garce,_ Comment tu v'as faire ? »_

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune ambition,_ grâce à un portoloin, je reviendrais demain »_

Pansy donna discrètement son gâteau à Brook et partie.

« J'ai pas tout compris »Dit Ron.

« Je vous dirais après » elle voulu partager le gâteau mais tous lui dire de le donner a Drago.

Et effectivement, Drago était très mal en point, ses plais ne guérissait pas et il était chaque jour plus faible.

* * *

**VOILA, pour le chapitre 9, je sais qu'il n'est pas long du tout mais c'est pour laisser un peu de suspense, puis je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le chapitre 10. **

** REVIEW Siouplait.**


End file.
